Triumvirate
Triumvirate is the first Star Trek is...-based story treatment to be written. It is considered by the author to be the first episode of the second season, with the first season episodes documented in the Star Trek is... pitch. Summary Teaser : Captain's log, stardate 920.0. The [[SS Yorktown (NCC-108)|''Yorktown]] is docking with the Astral Queen. Its commander has stated that the passengers have requested transport aboard my vessel. He wishes to speak with me before going into any details.'' April meets with Master Kirk of the Astral Queen, who carries a request from the newly entitled Ambassador Sarek. Act One After a discussion on Sarek's reasoning for using the Yorktown as transport, April joins Master Kirk at the Astral Queen s forward lounge. Kirk's near-"hero worship" catches April off-guard. Act Two A formal reception is held for Ambassador Sarek and his party on the Yorktown. Many people meet each other and we follow the various conversations and small talk. April, gaining more suspicious of Kirk, asks Skurpaj after the reception to inquire about Kirk's activities. Skurpaj finds what he needed and sent it to the doctor for analyzing. After the analysis, April hails the Astral Queen, and formally requests a conference with Kirk on a "personal matter." Kirk powers up weapons and orders evasive actions. Act Three The crew of the Astral Queen mutiny and security from the Yorktown beam over to apprehend Kirk. April meets with Kirk in his ready room, and after a short discussion, Kirk angrily fights April, quickly gaining the upper ground and holding him clear above his head by his neck. April reminds Kirk of his familial obligations and he stops his assault. Afterwards, April meets with Skurpaj to tells him about April's confinement to quarters and about how April gained his strength (injections of Augment DNA). In the last scene, Kirk joins David McCoy and Ambassador Sarek in a card game, where they have a humorous exchange. Memorable quotes "What is the nature of your request?" "Lieutenant, please. What is the... reason you are here?" : - Skurpaj and April, inquiring about Kirk's motives. "Hmm. Well, anyways, is it true what they say about Deltans?" : - Kirk, commiserating with April. "Really, you're having a child already?" "Yes. My wife will give birth sometime between eight and thirteen months from now to my second child. The healer is unsure due to the fact that Vulcan-Human hybrids are rare." : -'April' and Sarek, discussing his upcoming fatherhood. "How's the evening going?" "Fine. Although the ship master has hit on my at least five times now." "I bet he was mad when you turned him down. (''pause) You did turn him down... right?" : -'''April' and Number One, discussing Kirk's flirtations. "You sure are a boy scout..." "I'm not a boy scout." : -'April' and Kirk, right before Kirk attacks April. "I find that very insulting." "Sorry to hurt your feelings." : -'Sarek' and Kirk, at the card table in the rec room. Background information * In the original posted version, George Kirk's name is erroneously mentioned as "George S. Kirk" instead of the intended "George Augustus Kirk." * The story features a George Kirk not in Starfleet, conflicting with both canon (Star Trek film) and non-canon (novel First Frontier) productions, as well as many fan productions. Links and references Main Cast * Lieutenant Commander Robert April * First Lieutenant Skurpaj * "Number One" * Doctor Phillip Boylan * Yeoman Mia Colti * Second Lieutenant José Mendez has no speaking lines in this story treatment Guest Stars * Master George Augustus Kirk * Diplomat H. David McCoy * Ambassador Sarek Co-Stars * Private Zefram Haftel * Frederick Karidian * Janice Kelly * Connors Leslie * Chief Edward Leslie * Corporal Bryson Scott * Diplomat Skran * Sergeant Billie Stromgren Timeline ;September 8, 2193 : George Augustus Kirk is born in Sloane, Idaho. ;2220 : George Kirk last applies to Starfleet Academy. ;2227 : George Kirk gains command of the Astral Queen. ;2229 : Sarek was bestowed the title of Ambassador by Minister T'Lar, after the "incident" involving the Yorktown. ;2230 : Events of the story. ;2233/2234 : The date Sarek is scheduled to complete his service as Vulcan Ambassador to Tellar Prime. References architecture; Astral Queen; augment; Axanar; boomer; Boy Scouts; Bozeman; Deltan; diplomatic aide; double jack; Earth Passenger Authority; El-Aurian; Federation Council; Ferengi; Grayson, Amanda; healer; hologram; Idaho; Kirk, George Samuel; master; Memory; Memory Alpha; Merchant Marines; minister; mutiny; Nausicaan; New Zealand; paternity leave; poker; prune juice; Romulan; Romulan War; Sloane; Spock; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Academy entrance exam; steward; Surak; T'Lar; Tellar Prime; United Earth; United Federation of Planets; XCV class External Links Triumvirate on Google Groups Category:Star Trek is...